


You're the Obi-Wan for Me

by Cruel_Cupid



Series: May the Force of Love be With You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Humour, M/M, Mention of furries lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Star Wars References, Valentine's Day, nerd!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Cupid/pseuds/Cruel_Cupid
Summary: Seungcheol might be a hopeless nerd, but that isn't going to stop him from giving Jeonghan the Valentine's Day of his dreams
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, background meanie
Series: May the Force of Love be With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717771
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	You're the Obi-Wan for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3 
> 
> If, like me, you don't have a bf/gf/partner to spend the day with, you can enjoy this mess of a jeongcheol fic instead!

If there was one thing Jeonghan had been adamant about, it was that he wanted a _quiet_ valentine’s day. 

A lesser boyfriend might’ve been content to follow that command to the letter; no bouquets of roses, no tacky oversized teddy bears and certainly no huge romantic gestures. But Seungcheol wasn’t like those regular shmucks. No, Seungcheol was an _attentive_ boyfriend, and he liked to think that after a year and a half of dating, he knew his partner inside out.

In fact, he’d started to keep a mental note of all of his favourite Jeonghan-isms, just in case they might ever come in handy. Seungcheol, for example, knew that his boyfriend always asked the barista to make his soya latte extra hot; that Jeonghan didn’t want anyone to disturb him in the bath; that he had a habit of counting things when he was nervous.

And he also knew that Jeonghan liked being pampered.

It felt a lot like a trap when he’d told Seungcheol that the last thing he wanted this year was a big, romantic fuss.

‘I’d rather just do something you like. We can watch your little Star Wars movies and you can grab my ass.’

Most _definitely_ a trap. Not even on Seungcheol’s birthday had Jeonghan willingly consented to watch Empire Strikes Back. 

Approximately one month later, with twenty-four hours until the big day, Seungcheol was pulling his hair out in frustration. He’d planned nothing. He’d bought nothing. He’d even started to get a little excited about Jeonghan’s idea, picking out his favourite yoda t-shirt for the film viewing. Wonwoo had bought it for him a couple of years earlier, and its slogan always made him chuckle: “lift even do you bro?”

Jeonghan, of course, hadn’t understood the joke.

‘Are you sure you two are a good fit?’ Wonwoo asked, looking at him with a fair amount of pity. Seungcheol didn’t think he had the right to judge someone else’s life when he’d willingly left the house looking like _that_. It was a miracle that Jeon Wonwoo didn’t get overheated in his long leather trench coat – and the tatty messenger bag covered in pins and badges was certainly a bold choice. All that was missing was a fedora.

‘Yeah, you deserve a more normal relationship. Like what me and Wonwoo have,’ Mingyu placed his hand on top of his boyfriend’s where it rested on the table. Seungcheol would have found this declaration a lot more affecting if he wasn’t equally as embarrassing as his partner. He’d managed to convince Mingyu not to wear his tail when meeting he and Wonwoo on their lunchbreak, but the cat ears proved an impossible compromise. It didn’t help that Wonwoo indulged all of his boyfriend’s pet play fantasies. 

‘Well unlike you, I’m not a furry. Jeonghan suits me just fine. We’re in _love_ , even if he drives me crazy with his attitude sometimes.’ Seungcheol took a sip of his coffee and stretched out before he was struck with an idea – albeit a very desperate one.

‘Maybe you two can help me! You’ve been dating for what? Six years? I’m sure by now you know the secret to a perfect valentine’s day.’

‘The secret is there is no secret, my friend,’ Wonwoo said with confidence. Seungcheol could imagine him tipping his non-existent fedora with a cocky flourish. ‘Everyone’s different, and you’ve just got to figure out exactly what makes Yoon Jeonghan tick.’

‘Ughhh, that’s not helpful at all.’

It was getting very hard for Seungcheol to resist the urge to slam his head against the table. Luckily for him, the special notification he’d set just for Jeonghan made its high-pitched ring and Seungcheol tried to calm himself. Surely it didn’t matter what he did for valentine’s day – the important thing was his beautiful relationship with the man he loved. Seungcheol unlocked his phone, eager for the small boost a cute text from Hani would give him. 

_From: My Angel x:_

_Eggs, milk, cookies, detergent. Don’t forget this time._

It was almost enough to make him slide off the stool – but another notification sounded out and Seungcheol, foolish as it might be, couldn’t help getting his hopes up again.

_From: My Angel x:_

_And a bottle of red wine for me too. Not the cheap stuff pls._

_Ps. ur ass looked good this morning ;)_

With his confidence newly boosted, Seungcheol couldn’t help swaying his hips a little as he got up and binned his coffee cup. Jeonghan was always capable of making him feel like a ten course meal – even if he demanded wine and cookies in the same breath. 

‘See you later, Gyu,’ he said as he strutted out of the café in the direction of the office building. 

Wonwoo half jogged, half powerwalked to keep up, his trench coat flapping open flamboyantly from the momentum. He looked like he was on his way to a world of warcraft convention, not a desk in a publishing company. 

‘Spare a thought for my asthma. Jesus Christ.’ Wonwoo took a hit from his inhaler and scowled as he paced across the road. ‘You’ve got the endurance of a high school football player on steroids and red bull.’

‘Oh my god! That’s it!’ Seungcheol almost stopped in the middle of the road as he was struck with a sudden realisation.

 _’I’m_ what Jeonghan wants for valentine’s day!’

‘Duh.’ Wonwoo rolled his eyes, still looking minorly frazzled from the whole ordeal.

‘I mean _sexually_ , Wonwoo. He’s always complaining about how much wasted potential I have in the bedroom because I’m so vanilla—’

‘I’m gonna stop you there, chief.’ Wonwoo raised a hand and looked visibly disgusted. ‘This sounds like a you problem and I don’t think I need to hear about it.’

Seungcheol’s brain was working overtime formulating schemes and ideas. He hardly noticed the subtle gagging sound emanating from the direction of his close and trusted friend.

Jeonghan was about to have the valentine’s day of his dreams.

-

As it turns out, you can achieve a lot in twenty-four hours. 

Seungcheol had gone from being absolutely stumped to having more ideas than he knew what to do with. Preparations had been simple; Seungcheol decided that when it comes to sexy, romantic gestures you really can’t beat the classics. It was easy enough to walk over to the local florist – Jeonghan worked nine to five on Fridays, conveniently out of the way whilst Seungcheol made the rounds. Then it was a quick bus ride to the mall, with scheduled stops at one of Jeonghan’s favourite kinky shops and an off license selling almost decent champagne. Seungcheol had come back home with a bag full of loose rose petals, jasmine scented candles and one or two “fun” items his boyfriend had shown an interest in.

It was enough to make Seungcheol wonder why he’d ever been so quick to veto all of Jeonghan’s ideas in the past. The sex shop was like a candy store filled with strange and fascinating wonders and if it weren’t for the help of a very understanding cashier, he wouldn’t have known where to start.

Now he was back home with about fifteen minutes left until showtime. This was when Seungcheol would prepare _himself_.

Yesterday evening had been dedicated to charging his unused kindle – the one Jeonghan had bought him for Christmas – and downloading the kama sutra. Then caving and downloading “kama sutra for dummies”.

And then, in one final relinquishment of pride, turning to Cosmo’s website and looking at the nice, easy-to-understand sex diagrams.

With those ideas running through his mind, Seungcheol decided it was time to get in position. The candles had been lit, the lights dimmed, and a trail of rose petals led from the front door all the way to the bed. 

Seungcheol stripped. 

He’d always been a confident man, going to the gym for a thorough workout whenever he could, but there was something about rubbing oil over his naked body that made Seungcheol feel just a little self-conscious. He was starting to doubt the whole scheme. But there was still time for him to tone it down a little—

Oh _fuck_.

The sound of Jeonghan’s Mini pulling up early on the driveway sent a shiver of pure dread down Seungcheol’s spine. It was too late now. He had to commit, there was no other choice.

The key turned in the door and Seungcheol grabbed the heart-shaped box of chocolates he’d bought earlier, placing them tactfully – and teasingly – over his crotch. He tried his best to adopt a relaxed, sexy pose without feeling even slightly relaxed or sexy.

‘I’m home, babe,’ Jeonghan’s voice resounded through the house. ‘Have you started making di—’

And then silence. He must have noticed the rose petals. Oh god, it was only a matter of time until everything went to hell.

Seungcheol could see Jeonghan’s shadow before Jeonghan himself approached the bedroom. At first, as he stepped through the open doorway, he furrowed his brows and had an expression of unrestrained confusion on his pretty face. The came the gradual understanding.

‘Is this for real?’

Not exactly the reaction Seungcheol was hoping for, but at least he wasn’t being mercilessly laughed at. Although Jeonghan seemed to be holding back the faintest suggestion of a smile.

‘This is real, Jeonghan. And I’m gonna make all of your dreams come true.’

Seungcheol hated his stupid brain that made him say stupid things in front of the man he was trying desperately to seduce. 

‘Well I wouldn’t say no to a chocolate,’ Jeonghan said, snatching up the box before Seungcheol could even begin to protest. Left completely exposed, Seungcheol lost his cool in an instant and brought his hands down to cover his bare – and embarrassingly soft – dick. 

Jeonghan bit down on a caramel-filled chocolate, its sweet centre dripping down his lip. With perfectly timed ease Jeonghan licked up the remnants, making his lips a little wetter and a little redder than they already were.

This was just plain cruel. 

And Seungcheol had a feeling his dick wouldn’t be limp and unresponsive too much longer.

‘Okay then. How exactly are you going to make my dreams come true if you’re cowering on the bed like a teenage boy that’s been caught masturbating?’ Jeonghan looked bored, even though Seungcheol knew his boyfriend was thoroughly enjoying himself. He ran a hand through his soft, pink hair and the action was slightly mesmerising.

‘Don’t make fun of me – I did all of this for you!’ Seungcheol lifted one palm from his crotch and opened the draw of the nightstand. Inside were the items he’d purchased specially for tonight’s rendezvous. ‘I even got that cherry flavoured lube you wanted. And the handcuffs too.’

‘Hmm I suppose I would enjoy finally chaining you up,’ Jeonghan hummed, causing Seungcheol to choke on his own saliva. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he might be the one restrained to the bed, not the other way around.

Surprisingly, the thought made him a little harder. 

‘What else have we got here?’ Jeonghan rummaged through the drawer. ‘Edible body paint, ribbed “intense feel” condoms, a blindfold— why does this butt plug have a tail attached to it? I think you’ve been spending too much time with your furry friends.’

Jeonghan wasn’t even attempting to restrain his laughter now. 

‘I just thought it was cute! You’d look adorable, and not in a weird furry way.’ Seungcheol’s words weren’t at all convincing. Perhaps Wonwoo and Mingyu were a bad influence on him after all. He’d have to spend more time with Joshua – even his hardcore BDSM shenanigans were normal in comparison. 

‘Oh, this is great. I thought _I’d_ be the one humiliating myself today but this is so much better. Where’s my phone? I need to take a picture so you’ll never forget this beautiful moment.’

A lightbulb lit up over Seungcheol’s head as he realised what Jeonghan had just accidentally let slip.

‘You had something planned! You were gonna do something embarrassing for me!’

‘No I wasn’t. Shut up.’

Jeonghan was already blushing and Seungcheol was smiling like an idiot. For all his coolness, Jeonghan was willing to do something stupid and out of his comfort zone just to make Seungcheol happy.

‘I love you, Hannie.’

‘What? But I haven’t even _done_ anything,’ he replied, looking sullen. ‘Unlike you I chickened out.’

‘Doesn’t matter. I love you and you’re perfect and you make me so goddamn happy.’

Now it was Jeonghan’s turn to look bashful. His cheeks were as pink as his hair, and Seungcheol wished he could reach over and pinch them – his boyfriend was just too impossibly cute.

‘Wait right there,’ Jeonghan commanded, pacing out of the room like a sulky child. 

Seungcheol was left confused and concerned for a good five minutes before he heard shy footsteps shuffling closer.

‘Promise you won’t laugh?’

‘I promise, babe,’ Seungcheol said, already grinning a little at the thought of his boyfriend doing something special just for him.

But when Jeonghan stepped back into the room, the smile left Seungcheol’s face in an instant. 

Jeonghan was dressed as Princess Leia, the white dress considerably shorter and tighter than the original costume. It was a literal wet dream come true. Seungcheol was almost ashamed of how turned on he was by something so stupid and nerdy. 

‘Do you like it? Please say something…’ Jeonghan pulled at the hem of the dress in an attempt to cover more of his exposed legs. For some reason, that little action made Seungcheol even hornier than he already was.

‘Thankyouthankyouthankyou,’ was all Seungcheol could manage before he abandoned all his dignity and ran over to pick Jeonghan right up off the floor. Jeonghan let out a little gasp of surprise and then, without warning, both of them leaned in to a messy, passionate kiss. 

Just when Jeonghan reached his hands up into Seungcheol’s hair, the latter pulled away. ‘Hold on! I should get my Han Solo costume—’

‘Don’t get ahead of yourself, you scruffy-looking nerf herder,’ Jeonghan replied.

‘Oh my god, you learnt Leia’s lines from the move. Oh my god, oh my god this is—’

And Seungcheol was once again interrupted from finishing his thought by Jeonghan’s mouth colliding with his own. He found it very hard to complain when the feeling of their tongue’s playing off against one another was so incredibly satisfying. 

‘Do you mind if I put you down, your highness?’

Jeonghan shook his head and the two of them fell hard against the bed, disrupting the carefully laid out rose petals. They were both more eager and desperate than ever before; something about all the pent-up frustration and stress of the last few days made Seungcheol feel a little feral at the sight of Jeonghan’s dress riding up his thighs. He suddenly found it surprisingly easy to take control and spice up their usual bedroom routine. Seungcheol didn’t hold himself back. Instead, he grabbed Jeonghan by his hips and pulled him closer, yanking up the dress even more to reveal his already hard cock. 

Being naked already made it a lot easier to get what he wanted.

Leaning over Jeonghan, Seungcheol began grinding a little. The rhythmic friction of skin on skin immediately heated things up and Jeonghan was already moaning as Seungcheol bent down further and kissed him.

‘Wh— what’s gotten into you?’ Jeonghan sounded tortured. Seungcheol decided he liked the way his voice broke and stuttered.

Far too distracted and turned on to give his boyfriend a proper response, Seungcheol flipped him over instead and pulled him up so Jeonghan was on all fours.

‘Ah, Cheol…’ 

Taking a handful of Jeonghan’s small, cute ass and grabbing it hard, Seungcheol listened to his boyfriend’s pleading. 

‘Please touch me, Cheol. Fuck me. I need you.’

‘You’re already so hard for me,’ Seungcheol said, bringing a teasing hand over to stroke Jeonghan’s dick once. The other boy whined in response; the momentary feeling of pleasure gone all too quickly. ‘Such a little slut.’

Jeonghan gasped at this and visibly shuddered.

He’d been begging Seungcheol to get a little aggressive in the bedroom for months now, but it’d always felt like a boundary they shouldn’t cross. Jeonghan was so precious, so sweet and so important to Seungcheol that he couldn’t bring himself to degrade him.

But tonight was different. Tonight Seungcheol could feel the level trust between them and he knew he could really let himself go; in fact, he wanted nothing better than to fuck Jeonghan senseless, praising and scolding him in equal measure until he was completely and utterly spent.

But there was something else he wanted to do first.

With his legs a little spread and his ass up in the air, Seungcheol couldn’t resist the temptation to bend down put his mouth on Jeonghan’s sensitive hole. He got a response almost straightaway, and Jeonghan wriggled under the firm hand Seungcheol placed on his lower back. When he began using his tongue, Jeonghan only got louder and more restless.

It was easy enough to put a finger inside, especially since Jeonghan was hurrying him now.

‘More, I want more. _Please_.’

‘Quiet, princess. Did I say you could talk back?’

If Seungcheol’s third finger was painful, Jeonghan didn’t let on. He’d made good use of the cherry lube and now Jeonghan’s entrance was a mess of sweet-scented wetness – how could Seungcheol sit back and wait any longer?’

He reached over for one of the condoms he bought, only to be interrupted by Jeonghan’s firm voice.

‘No.’

‘What?’

‘I said no. Don’t use a condom.’

‘Are you… sure?’ Seungcheol felt light-headed. It was all getting a bit too much for him – he was having the best sex of his life and he hadn’t even fucked Jeonghan yet.

‘Absolutely. I’ve been wanting this for a while now, but I didn’t know how to ask you…’

It was kind of ludicrous to imagine Seungcheol saying no to the idea of fucking bareback. He wished Jeonghan had brought it up sooner, but he wasn’t about to have that conversation now. Not when he was already positioning himself.

‘Okay, Hannie. Just tell me if you change your mind.’

Jeonghan nodded and then immediately arched his back in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Seungcheol pushed himself inside. Seungcheol had never thought of himself as one of those guys that swore by going in raw like it was some kind of religion, but _god_ it felt good.

Sex with Jeonghan had never been so intimate and intense before.

He had no idea giving backshots could feel so overwhelmingly incredible. And Jeonghan was taking it like a champ; however hard Seungcheol went, Jeonghan matched his aggressive rhythm and fucked back, too.

Almost without thinking, Seungcheol reached over mid fuck and grabbed Jeonghan by the hair. The cry of pleasure his boyfriend let out only made him even more turned on than before.

‘You take my dick so well, baby. Does it feel good inside you?’

‘Yes, yes—ah,’ Jeonghan gasped out.

Seungcheol ruthlessly picked up the rhythm, pounding into Jeonghan deep and fast. He knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, and by the sound of it Jeonghan wouldn’t either.

‘Wait,’ Jeonghan somehow managed to say. ‘C- can you pull out? There’s something I wanna try.’

He never had been able to say no to his boyfriend.

When they’d parted from each other, both of them a sweaty mess, Jeonghan wasted no time in pushing Seungcheol back against the bed. In a silent question, he pulled out the pink furry handcuffs and dangled them in front of Seungcheol’s confused face.

'Oh’ he said, clearing his throat.

On a normal day he might have thought twice about allowing himself to be tied up, but Seungcheol was already so far gone his pride was halfway out the door. 

‘Okay. I trust you.’

Sitting on his lap, Jeonghan raised Seungcheol arms back against the pillow and cuffed him to the headboard. He hadn’t expected the idea of relinquishing power to be so undeniably sexy; Seungcheol’s dick throbbed at the mischievous smile on Jeonghan’s face. 

‘You look so pretty all tied up like that, Cheol,’ Jeonghan’s voice was sweet and smooth like honey as he finally pulled off his dress and wrapped a hand around Seungcheol’s cock. 

He groaned at the feeling of being palmed off, mouth open and eyes fluttering open and shut. It almost felt like whiplash for their roles to be switched around so suddenly, but Seungcheol couldn’t help enjoying himself.

‘Maybe next time I cuff you I’ll put some of my red lipstick on your pretty mouth. Would you like that, baby?’

 _Would_ he like that? The faintly inhuman noise Seungcheol let out at the mere thought of being Jeonghan’s fucktoy seemed to suggest he liked it a lot.

Whilst he was busy re-evaluating his kinks, Jeonghan shuffled up Seungcheol’s body and positioned himself over his dick.

The feeling of being inside Jeonghan again was everything, and it was even more hot with the addition of the handcuffs this time. Jeonghan could use him as he needed and Seungcheol fucked into him as best he could, chasing the orgasm he knew was only moments away.

They weren’t going to last long.

Surprisingly, it was Jeonghan who came first. He threw his head back and sighed as he released onto both of their bare stomachs. Seungcheol was a few seconds behind, finishing inside Jeonghan without the restraint of a condom.

The only thing that could follow sex like that was a minute of stunned, satisfied silence.

It was a strange turn of events when Jeonghan dressing up as Princess Leia _wasn’t_ the hottest moment of the night. As he was finally released from the handcuffs, Seungcheol attempted to sum up the evening as profoundly as he could;

‘Oh man.’

‘Yeah. Oh man.’ Jeonghan echoed his sentiment, gingerly getting up off Seungcheol’s dick with a grimace.

‘Happy valentine’s day, I guess. Your cum is inside me and it feels gross.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help smiling to himself; Jeonghan was fussy as always. He looked at his boyfriend fondly and offered him a hand.’

‘Come on. If we get in the shower now, we’ll still have time to make dinner _and_ watch Empire Strikes Back.’

‘Choi Seungcheol, if you think I’m watching that dumb movie after all this you’re going to be extremely disappointed.’

Wrapping an arm around the love of his life, Seungcheol chuckled to himself.

‘Yeah, yeah. I love you too, babe.’

**Author's Note:**

> ... Now that I've written this I think I wanna make it a series with a few more glimpses into jeongcheol's fascinating sex life...
> 
> Please [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/cruel_cupidd) and/or leave a comment! I always appreciate it :)


End file.
